Carla Connor's Back In Weatherfield!
by AlietteEmma97
Summary: Carla's back on Coronation Street after 10 years with a daughter and a secret only she knows. How will she manage being on the street after all these years and all the memories it's left with her? Also contains some carchelle scenes :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Please review this chapter, I'm no writer so I know it's not brilliant, and it doesn't contain brilliant vocabulary. I will welcome constructive critisicm, but please don't be cruel! Hope you enjoy!_

It has been 11 years since Carla Connor last set foot on the weatherfield cobbles.

"Right, just pull over here please, that'll be fine" Carla said, pointing the taxi driver to the corner of viaduct street, just off coronation street.

"Alrighty" he replied. Carla got out of the car, over to the other side and opened the opposite door.  
"This is it? This is where we'll be staying?" Carla's daughter,Lexi said obviously unimpressed.  
"Yep, this is it sweetheart! Not quite what you're used to is it hey? Carla smiled as she took the bags out of the boot.  
Carla, after having left Peter, moved to spain to get away from weatherfield and all it's memories, most of which were miserable. Lexi was born in spain, and that's where Carla started her new life.

"Thanks again, keep the change" Carla said through the taxi driver's window. The driver made a quick hand signal as he pulled away. Carla watched the car go round the bend, and then turned to Lexi and took a deep breath. Now, her and Lexi were alone, in weatherfield. Carla wondered how many people she used to share her life with still lived here. Lexi snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Where we staying mum?" Lexi asked.  
"A mates house, we used to be really good friends. You'll like her, don't worry!" Carla replied.

"Hmm okay. Mum, I'm hungry!" Lexi complained.

"Right, well you can get food over there, in the café" Carla huffed, pointing to Roys Rolls. She wondered how long it would be before she bumped into someone she knew, and whether she would get a warm reception or not, she wasn't exactly the streets most loved woman. She held Lexi's hand, and lead her across the street over to the café.

"Oh my god, look who it is. Roy, look" Hayley in a quiet voice, nudging Roy. Carla walked over to the counter, trying on her best smile.

"Mrs Connor." Hayley said, in her usual over excited voice.  
"Oh Hayley, there's no need for that name, you don't work for me anymore!" Carla laughed.  
"Carla then." Hayley said, kind of blushing. "What brings you back then, and who is this little lady you've got with you?" she carried on, rushing round to the front of the counter.

"This Hayles, is my daughter Lexi, thought I'd show her where I used to live, and how this place was my whole life before she came along!" Carla said, putting her hand Lexi's shoulder.  
"Well hello Lexi! Wow Carla, never did I think I'd see you again in weatherfield, let alone with a child of your own!" Hayley said, getting almost emotional. Hayley suddenly moved towards her, and gave her a massive hug. Carla was a little surprised and overwhelmed by how happy Hayley was to see her, nonetheless Carla was so happy that Hayley was the first person to greet her. Her and Hayley had always got on, they understood one and other, and Hayley was never one to judge. As Hayley pulled away, she smiled at the mother and daughter, before returning back round to the till.

"Would you like any food, drink maybe? Bet you're hungry Lexi after that journ….." Hayley stopped, realising she didn't know what journey she'd had. Carla finished Hayley's sentence.  
"Spain, so yeah she is hungry" Carla smiled.  
"Spain eh? Lovely. What would you like?" Hayley said raising her eyebrows and smiling.  
"That bun, there" Lexi replied, pointing into one of the glass jars on top of the counter.  
"Alright then." She smiled, putting it onto a plate. "Carla? Anything for you?"

"Yeah, just a tea please love. It'll be nice, nothing better than a good English tea!" Carla said, handing over the money. Carla looked around as Hayley went off to make the tea.

"Go sit over there Lex, take your plate with you." Carla said, pointing to a table on the far right. Hayley returned with Carla's freshly brewed tea.

"Thanks Hayles!" Carla said, carefully picking the mug up. Carla and Lexi talked for a bit, Carla told Lexi some of her few memories, but kept the ones to do with any of the previous relationships she had had out of the conversation. All of them seem to have some twisted story to go with them, something that a little 11 year old girl didn't need to know. The door to the café opened, which caught Carla's attention. Carla got a sudden sense of nervousness, the lady who walked in hadn't changed much, few more wrinkles, hair not as blond as it used to be but still the same looking, pretty lady. Leanne.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

_Please review this chapter, I'm no writer so I know it's not brilliant, and it doesn't contain brilliant vocabulary. I will welcome constructive critisicm, but please don't be cruel! Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

Carla didn't know how to come across, whether they still hated each other or whether her and Leanne could act like friends. She looked up again, but mistakenly made eye contact with her. Carla was quick to look away again and stirred her tea pretending she hadn't seen her.

"Carla? Carla is that you?" Leanne said, moving through the small room, moving chairs to get to her. Carla was wondering how this would go, hoping not to make a scene. Hayley noticed both woman, and kept an eye on them, ready to tell Leanne to leave.

"Yeah, hi Leanne" Carla said, half smiling but trying to stay neutral, ready to snap back into the usual sharp tongued Carla. She saw Leanne smiling, reaching her arms out infront of her. Leanne went to hug Carla, but Carla initially pulled back. '_Why would Leanne want to hug me?' _Carla thought. She then realised, the only reason her and Leanne ever fell out was because of Peter, and he was out of the picture now so Carla decided she should hug her back. Lexi just sat there, feeling a little awkward as she had no idea who these people were, and certainly no idea of how much history her mum has with them. As Leanne pulled away from the hug, she noticed the little girl sitting quietly opposite Carla.

"Leanne, this is Lexi, my daughter" Carla said, before Leanne even had the chance to ask.

"Hi." Lexi smiled, in a very shy voice.  
"Hello sweety" Leanne said in a hushed voice, bending down to Lexi's level.

"Carla" Leanne said, turning back to Carla "I never thought I'd see you again!"  
"Yeah well, Lexi has never been to England before. I've never felt ready to come back here, but I felt like Lexi had to see where I came from, you know?" Carla replied. "Don't think your that impressed though are you hey?" Carla laughed looking at Lexi.  
"Where'd you live now then?" Leanne asked, suspecting she had just moved city, not country.

"Spain, on the coast" Carla replied, smiling.

"Oh wow, lovely. Well Lexi, I'm not surprised you're not impressed" Leanne said, the same response as Hayley had given.

"Hey, do you wanna join us Lee?" Carla asked, surprising herself, at how she was able to be so nice to her.

"I'd love to, but I'm meeting Si soon, so I can't stay." She replied.  
"So simon still lives with you then?" Carla asked.

"Well if you'd call it living with me. He's out half the time with his mates. I get a glimpse of him now and then, and that's if I'm lucky" She laughed.

"Oh I've got all that to come" Carla winked, looking at her daughter.

"He's changed a lot, since you last saw him!" Leanne said, realising how young Simon was, when Carla last saw him.

"Right, I best be off, we should meet up,maybe in the Rovers some time?" Leanne asked, lifting her bag back on her shoulder.

"Yeah sure" Carla smiled. Leanne smiled back, at both Lexi and Carla, and then left.

Carla took the last sips of her tea that was now cold and Lexi finished her bun.

"Come on then Lex, we'd better be off! Lets go that mate I was talking about" Carla said as she stood up.

"Bye Hayles, we're off!" Carla said, in a slightly raised voice.  
"Goodbye Mrs Connor" Hayley joked, laughing.

As Carla and Lexi walked up the street they passed underworld. She stopped and took a sharp breath. The sign was still there "UNDERWORLD" underlined black and white. She couldn't believe she was standing in front her old factory. The factory that holds so much of her life, all the memories started flooding back


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Please review this chapter, I'm no writer so I know it's not brilliant, and it doesn't contain brilliant vocabulary. I will welcome constructive criticism, but please don't be cruel! Hope you enjoy!_

_Paul, Liam, Tony, Trevor, Frank and Peter. _Carla couldn't help but start thinking of everything she had been through on this street. She had to remind herself why she was back.

"Mum?" Lexi said, regaining her mums attention. "What's this place?"  
"This used to be mine Lex, my factory" Carla said, sounding as if she missed the place, which in a way she did. "I ran a knicker factory" Carla continued, realising how strange that would sound to an 11 year old.

"You made knickers?" Lexi giggled.  
"Yeah, we did" Carla laughed. Carla took a last look, knowing she'd be able to go and visit it soon. "Come on, lets get going" Carla said, getting hold of her daughters hand.

Carla took a longer route, down some backstreets, knowing that if she went the normal way, she would have to go past the bookies, and risk bumping into Peter. After a few minutes though, they made it to the house the wanted to be at. Carla paused, wondering whether she should have booked a B&B instead of just urning up on the doorstep, but she took a deep breath and rung the door bell. Carla and Lexi waited in silence, then Carla heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Carla's heart skipped a few beats, but she knew she had nothing to worry about, Carla was just nervous because of how long it had been since they saw each other. Carla got ready to smile. The door opened.  
"Hello Michelle" Carla said, with a small smile, growing larger. Carla waited for a reaction, all of a sudden she was scared, maybe Michelle was angry. Carla hadn't called her since she left, not even a text. But her worries were soon gone, as she saw tears forming in Michelle's eyes.

"Carla, where the hell have you been!" She said, throwing her arms around Carla's neck, tears were now streaming down both of their faces. They held each other, both forgetting about the little girl standing next to Carla, Michelle hadn't even noticed her. As Michelle managed to pull herself away from Carla, she looked down Lexi.  
"Who's this young lady?" Michelle said, wiping tears from her face.  
"Lexi" the little girl replied.

"Yep, this is my little girl 'Chelle. " Carla said, she turned to Lexi. "Lex, this is Michelle, she was and still is the most important woman in my life. She was my best friend who was always there for me when I really needed it. I went through some tough times, and Michelle really helped me" Carla explained, remembering back to the support she was during the whole Frank ordeal. And there he is again, Carla had only been back an hour or so and Frank had popped up in her thoughts so often already.

"Yeah well, we were there for _each other_ Car" Michelle said, snapping Carla out of her nostalgia. "Come on, come inside both of you". Lexi went in first, Carla followed.

"So what's brought you back here then, where've you been all this time?" Michelle asked, as she put the kettle on. Carla was getting a bit bored of having to explain why she was back, but it was the least Michelle deserved.

"Well, Lexi doesn't know anything about where I used to live, or where my whole life was before she came along" Carla said. "We now live in spain, on the coast" she continued, trying not to sound like she was bragging.

"Spain eh? You've not done too bad have ya?" Michelle said impressed, in that same voice that Hayley and Leanne used.

"Yeah, we're happy there. Anyway, enough 'bout me, what about you? What've you done the past 10 years I've been away?" Carla asked. Michelle held up her hand, revealing a ring on her finger.

"Married? Who to? Do I know him?" Carla said, slightly surprised.

"Steve" Michelle replied.

"Steve. Steve Mcdonald?" Carla asked, even more surprised.

"Yeah, the very same. It's been 5 years now." Michelle said smiling. "He's away for the weekend though"

"Oh. Shame" Carla said. Lexi was sat next to her mum, listening to her mum and michelle's catch up.

"Lexi darling, would you like a drink? Water, Apple juice, Ribena?" Michelle asked, acknowledging how good she was being.

"Ribena please" Lexi replied, still acting shyly.

"You don't have to be shy Lexi, this is your aunty Michelle." Carla said, touching her daughter on her shoulder. Lexi just smiled. Michelle passed Lexi her drink.

"Would you like to stay here tonight Car?" Michelle asked.

"Umm no we'll be fine, we'll get a B&B" Carla replied.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Michelle replied, winking. "I'll go get your bedding and stuff ready. I'll be two tics." Carla smiled at Michelle gratefully, knowing she didn't want to stay in a B&B. Carla and Lexi sat in silence again. Carla looked around the room, noticing things that she still remembers from all those years ago. It felt like she never left.

"Done. Lexi, if you're tired, mummy can show you to your room" Michelle said. Lexi nodded and Carla started to lead her to the bedroom. Michelle pointed her in the right direction, just incase she had forgotten. Carla got Lexi ready for bed, and lay next to her.

"Hey" Carla said, brushing Lexi's hair away from her face. "I know this is hard for you, all these new people but you'll get to know 'Chelle and you'll love her! Soon you'll meet the person I want you to meet the most, okay? I promise!" Carla said, tucking her daughter, kissing her forhead.

"Okay mummy. Goodnight, I love you." Lexi replied,

"I love you too baby girl" Carla replied in a soothing voice, as she closed the door halfway.

Michelle was sat on the sofa, waiting for Carla to return. Michelle's face lit up as Carla walked back into the room, she was so happy her best friend was back.

"She okay?" Michelle asked.  
"Yeah, it's been a long day, bless her." Carla replied. She went and sat opposite Michelle on the sofa, sat with crossed legs and placed her hands on Michelle's knees.

"I've missed you, you know that?" Carla smiled, tapping michelle's knee with her finger.

"And I've missed you too" Michelle said, looking down. "But you completely disappeared after you left Peter, I didn't even know if you were alive" she reminds her.

"I know. I'm sorry, I had to get away from Weatherfield, I didn't want to be reminded of here ever again." She told Michelle, trying to help her understand.

"Yeah well, a phone call would have been nice you know!" Michelle said, smiling but obviously hiding how much Carla had hurt her.

"I'm sorry" Carla said, feeling how upset Michelle actually was. She leant closer to her, hugging her. They stayed in silence for a while, Michelle letting Carla hold her, tears gently falling down her face. Michelle had missed Carla more than she thought, both of them had.

"I'm gonna go to bed 'Chelle. Is that okay?" Carla said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah course, you know where everything is. Sleep well" Michelle replied, wiping the tears from her cheeks for the second time today.

"Thanks, you too Babe." Carla said standing up as she held Michelle's hand. She walked towards the door, turned around and blew Michelle a kiss. Michelle laughed and blew one back. Carla could only wait now, to see what tomorrow would bring.

_END OF CHAPTER_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_This is the 4th chapter, please if you read it then review it. I would really like to hear your thoughts! Hope you enjoy :) _

"Morning 'Chelle" Carla said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen area. Michelle was up, and messing around in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning" Michelle replied, wrapping her arms around her neck. Carla returned the hug.

"Something smells good" Carla said as she parted the hug.

"That'll be me, I'm so sweet smelling" Michelle joked.

"I was talking about the bacon love" Carla replied.

"Yeah yeah" Michelle said, sticking her tongue out. Lexi had been hovering in the doorway for a while. She had never seen her mum be so at ease with anyone before, she's always trying to put on a front but with Michelle, she lets her guards down and has fun. Carla turned around, noticing her daughter. Carla ran up to her, arms wide open with a smile that beamed across her face.  
"Oooo sweetie" Carla said, squeezing her daughter, and rocking her from side to side. Lexi collapsed on her mum laughing, knocking them both to the floor. To Michelle, the sound of Carla's genuine laughter made her so happy. Lexi, still full of laughter stood up, pulling her mum up.

"Morning Lexi" Michelle laughed, from across the room.

"Morning aunty Michelle" Lexi replied. Something about Lexi saying that made Carla and Michelle's heart just melt, the both looked at each other simultaneously smiling.

"So what you two up to today then? Michelle asked, making bacon butties.

"We're going to find….." Lexi started  
"We're going to find more places visit , just show Lexi around" Carla interrupted.

"Ah right, sounds good" Michelle said. "Going to run by the factory any time?"

"Might do, if we feel like it" Carla winked. "I still can't believe you're still working there!"  
"Someone had to do it Car, you weren't there" Michelle said smugly.

"Lex, get your shoes on" Carla said, grabbing a couple of sandwiches.

"Not eating here?" Michelle asked, disappointed.

"Nothing better than eating 'al fresco'" Carla smiled, hoping she could get away with it.

"Hmm" Michelle said, looking to the floor.

"Sorry 'Chelle" Carla said, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you later alright?"

"Seeya, have fun!" Michelle replied, shaking her head, as the door slammed behind them. Carla and Lexi walked down Coronation St. down towards Rosamund St, passing some familiar faces on the way, Maria, Sally, Kirk and then Ken. She didn't spend long with any of them, just updated them on where she'd been and who Lexi was. What most people were surprised about, was that the 'hard sour faced cow' had a child.

"It was nice seeing you again Carla, and nice meeting you Lexi" Ken said, as their conversation came to an end.

"Yeah, you too Ken!" Carla replied, waving as she walked away.

She knew she was approaching the bookies soon, everytime she thought of Peter, thought of actually seeing him again, her heart pounded so hard. She had been so determined she was going to meet him, face to face but she started having doubts, she couldn't do this. She was going to have to turn back, however something in her heart was willing her legs to carry on. Lexi could see the worry on her mum's face, she could feel the grip on her hands tighten as Carla lost herself in her thoughts. Lexi didn't question it though, she knew she'd get no proper answers. All of a sudden Lexi was yanked back, as Carla stopped in her steps. Carla was fighting back the tears, just the emotions of seeing him were overwhelming. Peter Barlow, with a ciggy in his hand. He was wearing an old, worn out black leather jacket, probably the same one from 10 years ago. His appearance hadn't really changed at all, but neither had Carla's. Carla was still standing motionless, watching him, almost examining him when Peter clocked her. He squinted, wondering who it was staring at him. Never in a million years did he think he'd see Carla here again. Carla noticed she'd been spotted, her legs started moving forwards again. Lexi had no idea what was happening, she just kept hold of her mum's hand. Peter moved forwards, and was shocked by who it was, standing a few metres away from him.

"Carla? No way." Peter said, picking up his pace. Carla did the same, moving towards him. "Carla, how? What? What you doing here?" He said, a smile lighting up his whole face. Carla tried to explain, but no words would come out. She just stared at him.

"Come here" He said, as he put his arms around her. Lexi was now standing next to them both, wondering who this man was. Carla felt like how she used to feel when he held her, safe.

"Hi Peter" Carla said quietly into his ear. Her head burried itself into his shoulder, she held him so tightly, she could have stayed in his arms all day. She kept the tears in, she tried to stay as calm as she could. As they parted from their hug, Peter looked down at Lexi.  
"Who's this then?" Peter said, looking at both of them. Lexi was too shy to say anything.

"This is Lexi, my daughter." Carla said, putting her hand on Lexi's shoulder. Peter's heart sank, Carla had found somebody else and had a child, whilst he was still in Weatherfield, same old bookies with nobody to share his life with. Nobody would ever match up to Carla, no one could ever replace her. He didnt even see Simon anymore.

"What brings you back then?" Peter said trying not to sound too shaky.

"Well i thought i'd show Lexi where i used to live before i moved to spain and had her." Carla replied.  
"Spain eh? Bet that's nice!" Peter said, imagine Carla with a rich husband, a beautiful daughter, living in a massive villa with their own pool just overlooking the sandy beach. The beach bit was right, but it was more of a flat than a villa. "Do you wanna come into the bookies, i've got some spare time. I'd love to catch up" Peter asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"Yeah alright, Lex is that okay?" Carla asked. Lexi nodded, she quite liked Peter. As the started walking, Carla's phone rang. Carla fumbled around in her bag to find it. It was Michelle.  
"Michelle?" Carla answered.

"Yeah Carla, do you have the spare flat key? I've gone and locked myself out. I'm late for work, please say you've got it!" Michelle said, sounding very stressed.

"Yeah, yeah i've got it. I'll be umm, 5 or 10 minutes" She said, looking down at Lexi. Poor Lexi, all she's done since she'd got here is follow her mum around, shes not had any proper relaxation or fun since she got here.

"Sorry Peter, gonna have to postbone that catch up. Michelle needs me" Carla said. "Come on Lex"  
"Noo. Mummy i'm tired, i don't want to walk any more" Lexi complained.

"You've got no choice" Carla snapped. Peter interrupted.

"Well wait, couldn't she wait with me, she can have a sit down, i'll get her a drink. That's if Lexi wants to."

"Please mum" Lexi begged.  
"You sure?" Carla asked.

"Yes." Peter reassured.

"Alright then, i'll be back as soon as i can, 20 minutes or so!" Carla said as she took off down the road, struggling to move fast on the cobbles. Lexi and Peter walked into the bookies.

"Drink? Coke?" Peter asked, waving a glass in the air.

"Yes please" Lexi smiled. She felt at ease with Peter, and so did he. But when he looked at her, he couldnt help but think '_she should be ours'. _It was his fault Carla left, and he hated himself for it. He had to push all his real feelings for the love of his life aside, Carla's husband would probably be waiting for her back in Spain anyway.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Here is the 5th chapter, please if you read this, then review. It only takes a few seconds! I really want to know what you think. Also, this is not meant to be medically correct so things that have happened or whatever might not even be able to happen, but it's a story so just pretend :) Enjoy! _

" So you enjoying it in england Lexi?" Peter asked.

"It's alright. We haven't done anything yet, apart from see mums old friends." Lexi asked.

"Where you staying?"  
"Michelle's, she's nice." Lexi replied.

"Yeah she is. Her and your mum always got on well." Peter replied. Lexi nodded. The two made small talk for a while. Peter looked up at the clock, 5 minutes until Carla gets back. He enojoyed talking to Lexi, but he was running out of things to say, also he wanted to see Carla again.

"So Lexi, is your dad still in spain then?" Peter asked, figuring he could find more out from Lexi without sounding too interested.

"I don't have a dad, well I do, but i don't know him. It's just me and mummy." Lexi replied.

"So does he live in spain then?"

"No, he lives in england." Lexi replied. So she must have slept with someone just after she left Peter, probably out of spite. Peter could feel a bit of anger towards her. _'How could she do that to me?' _He thought. Peter saw Carla through the window.  
"I think your mum's back Lexi" Peter said, pointing outside. Carla whipped the door open.

"Everything's sorted." Carla said.

"Good" Peter replied, smiling at her. Carla looked at Lexi.

"Come on missy, lets get going. We'll go get some dinner in town okay?" Carla said.  
"YEAH!" Lexi said, hopping off the chair.  
"Thanks Peter, i owe you one!"

"You owe me a catch up!" Peter reminded her.

"Oh yeah, i'll text you, i think i still have your number somewhere!" Carla said. "Bye then" She continued, touching Peter's knee.  
"Bye!" Lexi said, with a sweet smile.  
Carla and Lexi left through the door, and headed off towards the bus stop. Carla couldn't stop thinking about when she was going to meet Peter again. Lexi and Carla got on the bus, and got ready to have some mother-daughter time.

"I'm tired" Lexi yawned stepping off the bus.

"I know sweetie. We'll get you to bed when we get back to Michelle's" Carla replied. They walked home, and got to Michelle's, Carla opened the door and walked in.

"Heyyah you two!" Michelle said, turning around from the sofa.

"Hi 'Chelle!" Carla replied, dumping her bags down at the front door. "Right Lex, shall we get you to bed then" Carla said. Lexi nodded and went off to her room. Carla went off to sort Lexi out and put her to bed, she tucked her in, gave her a kiss and closed the door behind her. Just outside Lexi's room, out of Michelle's view she got her phone out. The light from the screen lit her face up in the dark hall. She texted Peter.

_'Can we meet at yours in 10 mins? x' _She sent. She waited a bit, and withing a minute Peter had replied.

_'Sure! Look forward to seeing you. P x' _It said. Carla couldn't help but smile. She walked out of the hall towards Michelle.

"Umm Michelle, can you look after Lex, she's asleep. I won't be long, just need to go do something!" Carla said, hoping that she wouldn't get a load of questions.

"Err yeah, sure..." Michelle said, surprised she was going out again. Michelle had no idea Carla was about to go and meet Peter. Before Michelle could even shout goodye, Carla was out the door. She was excited to be seeing Peter again, but also incredibly nervous. She was going for a reason. The walk to Peter's flat felt like it took for ever, when she got there she hesitated slightly befor ringing the doorbell.

"It's me" Carla said, into the buzzer. Peter buzzed her up, and Carla made her way up the stairs. He stomach was doing flips, she told herself just stay calm. She took a deep breath just before she reached the top of the stairs. Peter opened the door at the top, and let her in.

"Hello Peter" Carla smiled, shyly. Everything felt so surreal, she was standing in Peter Barlow's flat, after 10 years. Everything looked the same, same sofa, same tv, the kitchen looked the same. It was as if she had just gone back in time.

Peter moved towards Carla, his arm open to her. She let him hug her, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Where've you been Car? I've missed you so much." Peter said, still holding on to her.

"You wanted me gone. I had ruined everything you ever had, i was wrong for you remember?" Carla said, pulling away from him, reminding him of what he'd said to her. Peter didnt have an explanation for her, nothing he could say was going to make her feel better. He took both of her hands in his, and just for a second everything was like it used to be. Carla was just expecting a young Simon to come bounding out of his room, throwing insults at her.

"Sit down, can i get you a drink. Only it'll have to be non alcoholic i'm afraid." Peter said, winking at her.

"No I'm fine ta" Carla replied, as she sat on the couch.

"Okay" Peter said, sitting next to her. Carla felt right at home, she slipped her shoes off and sat, her knees against her chest facing Peter.

"So what've you..."  
"So how've you b..." They both started, simultaneously. They both laughed, awkwardly. There was a small silence.

"I'm actually here for a reason Peter," Carla said. Peter looked up at her.

"Well Carla, i need to know where you've been, how you've been. I missed you" Peter said, sounding a littl bit desperate for information.

"Okay. Look Peter, when i left here i wanted to be as far away as possible, i couldn't stand the thought of weatherfield. I moved to spain, as you know, along the coast in a little flat." That broke Peter's vision of where Carla lived.

"I met this man, Steven, he was english and the same as me. Trying to move on. Anyway, two weeks later, after meeting him i found out i was pregnant with Lex." Peter's heart was breaking, to think Carla had a daughter with another man. Carla continued.

"So i had Lexi, and for a year everything was fine, it was great infact. I'd forgotten all about my life here, and focused on the future with Lexi and Steve. That's when we started having problems though. He called me a rubbish wife, and an awful mother. I accused him of cheating, it was just a mess. I ended it with him, but obviously he still wanted to see Lexi. He wanted to keep her. I couldn't let my little girl go and live away for me, so we both fought for her. It went to court. I just seemed to make myself miserable wherever i am." Peter touched her knee, as he could see Carla getting emotional.

"So anyway, it went to court and for legal reasons the needed our DNA, just to make sure we were both her parents. So we did that, we were still fighting, it was a real tough time. Then one day, i got a phone call saying that i had won the hearing. I had won custody of my baby girl. And the reason why? Because Steven wasn't Lexi's biological father. I was so shocked. I know that Steven was distraught, finding out Lexi wasn't his, i mean you would be wouldn't you!"

"Carla, i don't get what this has to do with weatherfield. Why does..." Peter started saying.

"Thing is Peter, ha this is going to sound mad. The thing is i might have an idea who it is." Carla looked up at Peter, he stared back at her, not understanding her hint. "I want you to have a DNA test Peter." Carla said bluntly.

"What? You think I might be Lexi's..." Peter couldn't finish his sentence.

"It might not be you, there were a few people, i was at a really low point, you've got to understand. I didnt have anywhere to go, so i'd go to men's houses just so i stayed off the street." Carla said, with a look of shame on her face. " So will you do it? Take the test?" Carla asked. Peter looked at her, he was so shocked. "Please Peter, please." Carla begged.

"Okay, yeah i'll do it. But Carla, what if she is mine?" Peter asked.

"Then you will have her in your life, we'll move back here. That is what you want right?"  
"Yes of course it is, i've missed 10 years of her life already." Peter said.

"I'm sorry Peter." Carla said, moving her hand towards his. Carla looked through her bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here, this is a number for the DNA test. Call them, make an appointment. I'll be with you every step of the way" Carla said handing it to him. " God i hope it's you." She sighed placing her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer towards his body, Carla held him around his chest." They stayed silent for a few minutes, before Carla remembered she left Michelle and Lexi on their own.

"I've got to go. Michelle doesn't know i'm here." Carla said, looking up at him.

"Okay." Peter replied, kissing her forhead. They both stood up, Carla lifted her bag onto her shoulders. Carla was dreading the moment she had to walk away from him. Carla went to hug him, and he held her. She snuggled her head into his shoulder.

"I hope she's mine too" Peter said, replying to what she had said earlier. Carla smiled and held his hand as she moved towards the door.

"I'll call you tomorow." She said.

"Yeah, i'll make that appointment" Peter said, nervously. She kissed his cheek and left through the door. The minute she closed the door behind her, she longed to see him again.

Peter sighed as he walked back over to the sofa. He spotted a picture on the table, it was Lexi. He turned it over to see Carla's writing on the back. _'She's got your eyes, Daddy x' _. Peter smiled, staring at the picture, hoping and praying that this little girl was his.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Please review this chapter, I'm no writer so I know it's not brilliant, and it doesn't contain brilliant vocabulary. The medical terms and stuff isn't correct, and i dont know whether you can just go in and get a DNA test haha. I will welcome constructive criticism, but please don't be cruel! __J Hope you enjoy!_

The next morning, Carla and Lexi woke to find a letter from Michelle. '_Carla & Lexi, I had to leave early for work this morning, so help yourself to brekkie. Carla text me, I was worried about you last night!' _Carla must have stayed out longer than she had thought. Carla's phone vibrated, it was a text from Peter '_Got appointment at 12.30, at medical centre. Meet me there?'. Carla looked at her watch, that was in a hour! _

"What is it mummy?" Lexi asked.

" I need to meet Peter, Lex. Would you mind staying at the factory with 'Chelle for an hour or so?"

"Suppose not" Lexi answered cleverly. Carla did feel bad for leaving Lexi but this was important.

"I'm sorry baby!". Carla made some breakfast for both of them to have on their way. They both got ready, and left the house in quite a rush. When they arrived at the factory, Carla opened the big doors for the first time in 10 years. As she walked through the factory, she had no time to feel nostalgic. She peeked through the door to the office, not much had changed, the desks were arranged in the same way.

"Chelle?" Carla whispered.

"Carla! What are you doing here, where were you last night?" Michelle started.

"Sorry Chelle, I can't talk right now. Would you mind keeping an eye on Lexi for an hour or so. She'll be good as gold, wont you" Carla said looking at Lexi. Lexi nodded.  
"Umm okay, sure! I am expecting some sort of explanation later though" Michelle said, but Carla was already out the door. As Carla left the factory and started walking, she saw Peter at the top of the road.

"Peter!" She shouted, happy to see him again.

"Carla, Hey! Glad you made it. " Peter smiled.

"Just about, you didn't leave me much time. Had to leave Lex with Michelle!"

"Sorry, if I didn't take that one, we would have had to wait until next week, and I don't think I could have waited that long!"

"Oh right, yeah me neither!". As they both reached the stairs to the medical centre, their small talk stopped as they realised what they were about to find out. Peter walked up to the front desk and told the receptionist his name. He was immediately whisked off into a room, and Carla was left alone in the waiting room. After about 20 minutes of Carla pacing the room Peter returned.

"In about ¾ of an hour they'll would have the results. " He said as he walked in.

"Oh god." Carla said sighing nervously. "Peter, I don't know whether you know, but I really hope it is you. But if it isn't, I still want you to be in our lives."

"I know. Thank you" Peter said leaning towards her, holding her hand. They sat for about half an hour in complete silence.

"Mr Barlow, Mrs Connor. The doctor is ready for you, this way please" A nurse said. They both looked at each other and smiled. They stood up and made their way down the corridor. They entered the doctors room, hand in hand.

"Good afternoon Mr Barlow, Mrs Connor. Have a seat. " The doctor said.

"Thank you" They both said, as they sat down. Peter held Carla's hand so tight.

"So you're both here today to find about a young girl Lexi. Carla, Lexi is yours, and Peter you don't know whether you are her biological father or not. Is this correct?" the doctor said.

"Yep. That's correct." Peter replied. The time between that and the doctors next words felt like an eternity. Carla's heart was beating so fast, Peter's hands were shaking.

"Well Mr Barlow, according to what it says on this piece of paper… You, **are** in fact Lexi's biological father. You are Lexi's father. Congratulations"

Peter broke down in tears, both of them did. Carla turned to Peter and held him so tight. She pulled his head into her shoulder.  
"Oh Carla, I am going to look after you and little Lexi until the day I die! I promise!" Peter sobbed into her shoulder.

"I know baby, I know." Carla said, kissing his forehead.

"Thank you doctor, thank you so much" Peter said, shaking his hand, bringing himself back to reality.

"Yeah thank you" Carla repeated. They both stood up, smiling, emotional and overwhelmed. They couldn't stop looking at each other, crying and smiling. As they walked out of the medical centre's doors they hugged and hugged. As they both started walking down the road to get Lexi, Carla realised she was about to walk into the factory holding Lexi's fathers hand.

The End


End file.
